


you know it will always just be me

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Series: no no no [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teen Angst, he looks up fanfiction to deal with his huge crush on tony stark, nothing happens between them tho, okay so, peter has a cruuuuush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: You stare up at the ceiling, hands behind your head, and heave a sigh. The moment when Mr. Stark stepped out of his suit like that keeps replaying in your mind. You didn’t expect that, didn’t expect him to really be there in person, and it caught you off guard. All in all, though, you’d really like to be able tostop thinking about it.You roll over onto your side, and that’s about when you notice the heat curling in your stomach, and oh god. Okay. This is, okay. This is supposed to happen.“Calm down, Peter,” you mutter at yourself. “This is fine, this is fine.”





	you know it will always just be me

**Author's Note:**

> hsdfnsfhsdg i wasnt gonna post this cus its,,, Bad its bad and messed up but uhhh here

You stare up at the ceiling, hands behind your head, and heave a sigh. The moment when Mr. Stark stepped out of his suit like that keeps replaying in your mind. You didn’t expect that, didn’t expect him to really be there in person, and it caught you off guard. All in all, though, you’d really like to be able to _stop thinking about it._

 

You roll over onto your side, and that’s about when you notice the heat curling in your stomach, and oh god. Okay. This is, okay. This is supposed to happen.

 

“Calm down, Peter,” you mutter at yourself. “This is fine, this is fine.”

 

Except it’s not. It’s not fine. It’s Tony fucking Stark, the guy who’s positioning himself to be-- a mentor? a father figure? Something. It’s hard to tell because of how erratic he is. But anyway, he’s Tony Stark, and you’re... curled up in your bed trying not to get a boner thinking about him. This is messed up. This is so fucked.

 

And then something occurs to you. You get your laptop, type “Avengers RPF” into the search bar. Some fanfiction archive page pops up, so you click on it, and mess around with the filters until you get it to filter for “Iron Man/Spiderman.” There’s 20 fics in the archive with that tag. Must be somewhat of a rarepair. You don’t really know how you feel about that. You scroll through the page, skipping the first few listings for being over 20,000 words, and finally find one of a manageable length that seems well-written. You click it.

 

It’s some kind of coffeeshop AU, but halfway down the page it has kissing, which, fuck. The fictional coffeeshop Iron Man puts a “gentle hand” on the back of your neck and then leans in, and you have to just stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths for a solid twenty seconds and try not to imagine Tony Stark doing the same.

 

You fail to not imagine it. And then you imagine his lips on yours, sure and steady. You would probably loop your arms around his neck like a total dork and get way too into it. You add a wall behind you into the fantasy so you can imagine leaning on it when he breaks the kiss.

 

_Get on your knees, Peter,_ you have him say. And of course you would do it. He’d touch your lips and then put the same hand on the back of your neck and pull you in close and you’d let your mouth fall open. You’d make some kind of noise, maybe his name or maybe just some wordless gasping, and he’d smirk at you-- _god,_ that’d be hot-- and then he’d undo his zipper so you could mouth at him through his underwear. And oh god, you want him. You want it, really bad. You close your laptop and shove it away, and turn over onto your stomach to just awkwardly hump the mattress.

 

Back to the fantasy. You’d say his name, _Mr. Stark,_ and his hand would tighten in your hair. You would groan up at him and then say _please,_ and he’d ask you if you want it like it’s not fucking obvious already.

 

“Yeah,” you accidentally say out loud, and then you bury your face in your pillow so it can’t happen again.

 

He’d be big, you think, and reasonably thick. Your mouth is actually watering, god, this is so weird. This is so messed up. But you just want to suck him off, you want him to brush your hair out of your face and say you did good. And imagining the weight of him in your hands just makes that more intense.

 

You would swallow and look up at him, uncertain. He’d reassure you somehow, you don’t know how. Probably with a slight grin and a tilt of his head. You don’t know if it’s hotter to imagine him collected and put together or falling apart. You pause to lift your face out of the pillow and just breathe for a moment as your hips jerk erratically against your mattress without you telling them to.

 

You shouldn’t be doing this. This is just going to make it awkward the next time you see him, _Unless there isn’t a next time,_ you think bitterly to yourself. He took the suit; that means he’s done with you. He’s gotta be done with you.

 

So whatever. Fuck him, you’re gonna... fuck him. In your head.

 

Freudian slips aside, though, you really shouldn’t be fantasising about Tony Stark. _This is a bad idea,_ you tell yourself, _this is a bad idea._

 

Your dick really doesn’t care what kind of an idea it is, though, and the fantasy in your head continues playing without your permission. In it, Stark gasps out as you press an open-mouthed kiss against his cock, and his hand comes to rest on your shoulder like he actually needs to hold onto something, onto _you,_ and oh, isn’t that a thought.

 

_Mr. Stark,_ you say, _Tony._

 

_“Yeah, kid?”_

 

_“I-- I really-- am I doing good?” You look up at him, eyes hopeful, and he gives you an affectionate smile that makes you almost want to cry._

 

_“Yes, Peter, you’re doing so good.”_

 

You squeeze your eyes shut and bite the pillow. You almost feel sick, the sensations in your stomach are just on the edge of nausea, and everything’s so overwhelming.

 

_“Mr. Stark-- it’s just that-- I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve_ _you_ _\--”_

 

_His thumb traces across your jaw and then he interrupts you by putting it in your mouth and holding your tongue down, and you make a helpless sound before you can manage to stop it. You have to shut your eyes, but he tells you to open them again--_

 

_“Look at me, Peter. You’re a good kid. Better than I was, okay?”_

 

_You nod, and he takes his thumb out of your mouth to pull you back in, and this time when your eyes slip shut he doesn’t say anything about it, just lets you lose yourself in the feeling of it all._

 

And what a feeling it is.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed this lol


End file.
